


The Way I Feel Will Remain The Same

by stumpsucc



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Cab (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Spencer is anxious and trying to keep Cash from ruining Christmas.





	The Way I Feel Will Remain The Same

**Author's Note:**

> this is Stupid but cute?? just like alex cfchcchcfhfhchvi. the description isn't really Accurate but whatever.

Nobody expected Spencer and Alex to last more than a year, even if that. But here they were, five years of being in love, and planning a Christmas party for their entire friend group. Well, Alex was planning a party. Spencer was with Ian and Brendon, trying to pick out the *perfect* ring. 

“Spencer, chill out! It’s fine! Alex won't care about the size of the diamond.” Ian said, exasperated with Spencer’s inability to just pick a damn ring.

“How do you know that?” Spencer retorted. Ian rolled his eyes.

“I’ve known Alex longer than you have, and I’ve heard him talking about how much he loves for *at least* a total of a thousand hours. You could propose with a Ring Pop and he’d say yes.” 

“Ian is absolutely right, Spencer. But I think this ring would be great.” Brendon said, pointing out the prettiest ring Spencer had ever seen. A pink diamond, surrounded by several smaller white diamonds, on a golden ring. Spencer was in love, and bought it instantly.

“I’ll get it re-sized if he says yes but it doesn't fit. Now we just have to wrap the box up and throw it under the tree!”

~~~

When the trio returned to Spencer and Alex’s house, Alex was busy decorating the tree. 

“I thought we were gonna decorate it together!” Spencer whined as Brendon and Ian took the gifts to the basement, where they would be wrapped. Alex looked very much like a deer in headlights.

“You’ve been out shopping for hours, and I was getting impatient! I’m not done, you can decorate the rest if you’d like.” Alex suggested with a shrug. Spencer sighed. 

“No, I’ve got gifts to wrap. Don't come downstairs, because some are for you.” Alex just laughed as Spencer went to the staircase to the basement. 

It was a rough thirty minutes of wrapping presents with Green Day blaring in the background, but Spencer, Brendon, and Ian managed. When they went back upstairs, Alex was sitting with his laptop, a cup of hot chocolate on the table. Spencer leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, earning a smile and a blush. 

"Were you three really blasting American Idiot on loop for thirty minutes?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we were." Ian answered, even though it was obviously a rhetorical question. 

"Well I've got places to be and presents to wrap. I'll see you later." Brendon said. 

"So do I. Bye." Ian said.

Once Ian and Brendon were out the door, Alex laughed a little. "When do you think they'll get over themselves and kiss? I'm actually losing my mind here. They're so clearly in love. I always feel like a third wheel around them." 

"What? Ian is totally hot for Marshall, what are you on?"

"Do you not see them making heart eyes at each other? Yeah, Ian wants to fuck Marshall, everyone with working eyes and ears knows that. But he wants to *be with* Brendon. That's the difference here." 

Spencer rolled his eyes, ruffling Alex's hair. "What are you doing, anyway?" Alex pushed him away. 

"Gift shopping, go finish the Christmas tree. No peeking at packages that show up, okay?" 

Spencer gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before going to decorate the tree, making sure every present was neatly tucked under it afterwards. 

~~~

Three days later, on Christmas Eve, everyone was over at the Smith-DeLeon household for a party. Alex was half drunk on spiked eggnog, but that was to be expected. It almost always happened. 

Before getting into the gifts from everyone else, Spencer and Alex agreed to each open one gift from the other. Spencer went first, opening up the book he'd spent the last few months complaining about how he couldn't find it anywhere. 

Alex reached for the box with the ring in it, and Spencer's heart *stopped*. He couldn't take the box away, that'd be suspicious. Besides, everyone would think it was something inappropriate, and Cash would definitely point that out. Spencer looked at Ian and Brendon for help. 

"Come on, Alex, open one of the bigger boxes! Opening the smallest one is *boring*." Brendon said. Spencer silently thanked god for the quick cover-up. Alex stuck his tongue out at Brendon before grabbing a different box. Spencer internally sighed in relief. 

It was the one with the karaoke set in it, and Alex happily tackled Spencer, covering his face in light kisses. "Oh my god how did you know?" He asked. 

"Lucky guess." Spencer replied, not wanting to bring up how Alex had been whining about wanting one since forever. It also provided an excuse to hear Alex's gorgeous voice. 

After all the gifts were opened, except the ones Spencer and Alex got for each other, they all decided to play a quick game of truth-or-dare. A PG-13 one, *Brendon*.

"Spencer, truth or dare!" Cash exclaimed. 

"Truth." Spencer really didn't want to know what dares Cash could have up his sleeve. 

“What is in that box? You looked fucking terrified when Alex went to open it.”

Spencer mildly panicked, but kept his cool on the outside. He glanced at Ian for help. 

“It’s not your business what overly sappy shit they got for each other. At least ask him later, Alex deserves the surprise.” Ian snapped. Cash rolled his eyes but, thankfully, didn't press it. Spencer made a mental note to give Ian his undying gratitude. 

The rest of the game went smoothly. Alex dared Ian to kiss Brendon but he refused and claimed to need to go to the bathroom to get out of it. Ian dared Cash to do a headstand, which he hilariously failed. Spencer almost forgot about the first round. 

After the game, however, Cash pulled Spencer aside while Alex was in the bathroom. 

"Ian told me what was in the box." He said quietly. Spencer felt his blood go cold. "Chill out, dude, I'm not gonna tell Alex. But you should do it tonight." 

"Are you crazy? Absolutely not! I don't want him to feel pressured into saying yes because there's people around." Spencer retorted, mentally throwing away the mental note to give Ian his undying gratitude. 

"He'd say yes regardless! You're freaking out over nothing. It's ultimately up to you, but I think you should just get it over with. Hell, I'll record it so you can preserve the memory forever." Cash was grinning like the idiot he is. Spencer really hated him in that moment. 

"The reason I wrapped it up was so I wouldn't chicken out. It has to be done this way or it won't happen at all. Just-leave me alone about it, okay?" 

"I can do it for you-oh wait, no, that's not how proposals work. Shit." Spencer lightly punched Cash in the arm and walked away, right as Alex came out of the bathroom. 

"What are you two talking about?" Alex asked brightly. 

"Nothing. Just- yeah, nothing." Spencer punctuated his sentence with a warm smile. Alex looked a little confused. Cash was mouthing 'tonight' and Spencer was very close to punching him again, but actually trying to hurt him. 

After a few more cups of eggnog mixed with liquid confidence, Ian was practically sitting in Brendon's lap, laughing at things that aren't even jokes, and overall being very much not himself. 

"You look like you're not having fun anymore, Cash. What's wrong?" Spencer asked when he noticed his current annoyance frowning a little. 

"I'm third-wheeling for two couples now! I've never felt *more* single." 

"Who's the second couple?" Ian asked in a giggle. He was fully sitting on Brendon's lap at this point, the latter looking rather awkward. 

"Ian, you absolute dumbass, it's you and Brendon. Stop sitting in his lap, you're making this weird." 

"I agree, actually. Please move." Brendon added, slowly trying to move a protesting Ian, until Spencer got up to help. 

Ian pouted for a moment, before he grinned like a madman. "Hey, Spencer, you should do the, the thing, tonight. For Alex. You know?" 

"What thing?" Alex asked. Spencer lost his mind for the umpteenth time that evening. 

"The thing with the box that has the-hhmph!" Ian struggled to get away from Brendon, who was covering his mouth to keep the secrets hidden away. 

Spencer gave up. There was no way in hell he'd keep it secret until Christmas morning, so why not just get it over with? He walked back over to the tree and grabbed the smallest box, ignoring the strange looks Alex was giving him. 

Spencer tore the wrapping paper off, then opened up the small cardboard box underneath. He cleared his throat and took a very deep breath before pulling out the small, velvet ring box. 

When Spencer got on his knee, Alex was shocked sober, any and all buzz from the eggnog wiped from his system. Spencer took another deep breath to calm his nerves as everyone in the room looked at him in quiet anticipation. 

"Alexander Michael DeLeon, will you make me the happiest human alive and marry me?" Before Spencer could even think of anything after talking, he was on the ground, Alex on top of him and giggling like a child. 

"Yes! Oh my god, a million times yes! This is literally the greatest present ever, I love you so much you fucking gorgeous dork!" Spencer was giggling too at this point, covering Alex's face in light kisses. Eventually, they calmed down enough for Spencer to slide the ring on Alex's finger. 

"And, cut!" Cash said loudly. Spencer looked over to see him with his phone out, smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that? I told you I was gonna record this." Spencer scrambled over and tried to delete the video, but Cash wasn't having it and ran away. 

"Merry Christmas to the world's most improbable couple." Brendon muttered underneath his breath as Spencer kept chasing Cash around, and Ian tried to climb back into his lap.


End file.
